diabolik_loversfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.1/Letra
Rōmaji = Hello,bloody morning subete ga kowareta nukegara sa Hadaka de amai hizashi o abite ashing,baby? Madobe de tatazumu honey urahara na kuchidzuke de Yasashii kimochi ni nareta kana Jouka sarenai sorrow tsunagi awasete mireba Taema naku nagareteta namida ga, tomamatta no ka? Ano arukadia chikaradzuyoi hametsu wa, Sugu soba ni hohoenderu toiu no ni Fumikomenai no wa sekai o shibari. Hedateru reiyā? Sore nara Yabutte yaru yo" Konmei suru omoi no hokosaki de eguru yo, Oku fukaku, nando demo!!!! Dokitsui itami dake ga, futari o tsunageteru mono janai to Suu tabi ni nakeba ii Tokihanatarete, hirogariyuku chi no kodou ga Yubisaki made, ikiwatatta nara 'Koko' de, free Nozomarenai hate you Kakuhan shita baransu kanashii ashita o egakuna yo? Shouka dekinai kako o kizamitsudzukeru midnight Tsumi ni mamireta kodou dake shinjite, dakishimeta Kono setsuna no maze kurikaeshite nokoseba Tsuki kageri, nanimo kamo ni umikakete Kanjiaenai mama itsuwari o kowashi, Motometa saki de, samayoi "……Kurucchimae yo!!" Kakushin dake mochiyori shinjuu o ugateba Rotei suru――ai o tsumu!!! Koboreta ketsurui nara, Dareka ni miserarenakute mo ii no sa Sashikonda, kiba nukazu ni uzukitsudzukete, Shibireteiku, shi no zanshi ga Mabuta no ura, miehajimetara 'Sore'ga, true――………!!! "Kono chi dake ga kanjisasete kureru Sueba suu hodo ushinau toshite mo Subete o suitsukushitai Omae no chi de, ore o mitashite kureru Subete no chi wa omae no chi da Sou sureba kitto hitsuzen――nareru hazu da" Mitsumeau tabi ni, tobichiru 'nanika' Sakamaku unmei futari de――……… "……Kanaerun daro?" Konmei suru omoi no hokosaki de eguru yo, Oku fukaku――, nando demo!!!! Kakushin dake mochiyori shinjuu o ugateba, Rotei suru――ai o tsumu!!! Koboreta ketsurui nara, Dareka ni miserarenakute mo ii no sa Sashikonda, kiba nukazu ni tokihanatarete, Hirogariyuku chi no kodou ga yubisaki made, Ikiwatatta nara uzukitsudzukete, Shibireteiku, shi no zanshi ga Mabuta no ura, miehajimetara Towa ni, free――………!!! |-| Español = Hola, mañana sangrienta. Todo es un cascarón vacío, Bañada por la dulce luz del sol, ¿por qué estás tan pálida, nena? De pie junto a la ventana, cariño, con un beso contrario, Puede que me haya acostumbrado a estos crueles sentimientos todavía suaves. Si pudiera notar que todavía estoy obligado por este dolor disipado, ¿El camino de lágrimas por fin cesaría? La caída catastrófica de esa arcadia, Aunque sonríes a mi lado, Las malditas limitaciones irrompibles del mundo, ¿Son todas capas separadas? En ese caso– “…las destruiré” La punta de estos sentimientos inconscientes penetra en ti, Profundamente aburrido -¡¡¡¡una y otra vez!!!! El dolor del amor no es lo único que nos une. Puedes gritar cada vez que beba tu sangre, Desatadas, las pulsaciones de la sangre se extienden. Una vez que se ha extendido hasta las yemas de mis dedos, “Aquí” soy libre– ……… !!! Ni siquiera puedo odiarte…… El balance que has arruinado, ¿tampoco representa un mañana triste? A la media noche, atormentado continuamente por el pasado que soy incapaz de limpiar Creyendo sólo en este pulso manchado con el pecado, lo abracé. Como si repetidamente dejara un camino en el laberinto de este momento cruel, La luna se oscurece, creciendo cada vez más harta de todo, Destruyendo las mentiras antipáticas, En el punto de lo que había deseado, acecha–……“¡¡…..me vuelve loco!!” Reuniendo sólo el núcleo, una vez que has sacado mi verdadero motivo, Muéstralo, el amor se acumula. Las amargas lágrimas que has derramado, No debes mostrárselas a nadie Empuja fuertemente en ti, el dolor continúa así como mis colmillos no desisten, A medida que te entumeces, una vez que empiezas a ver Las huellas de la muerte bajo tus párpados, “Eso” es verdad–……… “Sólo esta sangre me permite sentir, Incluso si bebo lo suficiente de tu sangre para drenar tu cuerpo seco, Todavía quiero beber todo, Por tu sangre, estoy pleno y satisfecho. Toda mi sangre es tu sangre. En ese caso, seguramente es inevitable - que me he acostumbrado a esto” Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran, 'algo’ se dispersa. Este destino crece para nosotros dos–……… “….se ha vuelto realidad, ¿verdad?” La punta de estos sentimientos inconscientes penetra en ti, Profundamente aburrido - ¡¡¡¡una y otra vez!!!! Reuniendo sólo el núcleo, una vez que has sacado mi verdadero motivo, Muéstralo, el amor se acumula. Las amargas lágrimas que has derramado, No debes mostrárselas a nadie Empuja fuertemente en ti, el dolor continúa así como mis colmillos no desisten, Desatadas, las pulsaciones de la sangre se extienden. Una vez que se ha extendido hasta las yemas de mis dedos, A medida que te entumeces, una vez que empiezas a ver Las huellas de la muerte bajo tus párpados, Eternamente seremos libres–…..!!!